List of Blue's Clues Episodes, Videos
This is a list episodes from the Nick Jr. preschool series, "Blue's Clues" with "Blue's Room" from June 26, 1995 to March 29, 2007 & videos from 1998-2007 Series overview Episodes Season 1 & Pilot (1995-1996) #101 Blue Prints June 26, 1995 #102 Snack Time September 8, 1996 #103 What Time is it for Blue? September 15, 1996 #104 Mailbox's Birthday September 22, 1996 #105 Blue's Story Time September 29, 1996 #106 What Does Blue Need? October 6, 1996 #107 Blue's Favorite Song October 13, 1996 #108 Adventures in Art October 20, 1996 #109 Blue Goes to the Beach October 27, 1996 #110 Pretend Time November 3, 1996 #111 A Snowy Day November 10, 1996 #112 The Trying Game November 17, 1996 #113 Blue Wants to Play a Game! November 24, 1996 #114 The Grow Show December 1, 1996 #115 Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! December 8, 1996 Season 2 (1996-1998) #201 What Does Blue Want to Make? December 15, 1996 #202 What Story Does Blue Want to Play? December 22, 1996 #203 Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme December 29, 1996 #204 What is Blue Afraid Of? January 5, 1997 #205 Magenta Comes Over January 12, 1997 #206 Blue's News January 19, 1997 #207 Steve Gets the Sniffles September 7, 1997 #208 What Does Blue Want to Build? September 14, 1997 #209 Blue's Senses September 21, 1997 #210 What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? September 28, 1997 #211 What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? October 5, 1997 #212 What Was Blue's Dream About? October 12, 1997 #213 Blue's ABC's October 19, 1997 #214 Math! October 26, 1997 #215 Blue's Birthday March 15, 1998 #216 What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? March 22, 1998 #217 What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? March 11, 1998 #218 Blue's Surprise at 2:00 April 5, 1998 #219 The Lost Episode! April 12, 1998 #220 Blue's Sad Day April 19, 1998 #221 What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? April 26, 1998 #222 What Did Blue See? May 3, 1998 #223 Nurture! May 10, 1998 #224 Blue is Frustrated May 17, 1998 #225 What Is Blue Trying To Do? May 26, 1998 #226 Mechanics! June 7, 1998 Season 3 (1999-2001) #311 Blue's Big Treasure Hunt March 8, 1999 #301 Art Appreciation April 26, 1999 #302 Weight and Balance May 10, 1999 #304 What's That Sound? June 7, 1999 #308 Animal Behavior! June 21, 1999 #319 Blue's Big Pajama Party October 10, 1999 #313 Draw Along With Blue October 18, 1999 #307 Hide and Seek October 25, 1999 #306 Thankful November 15, 1999 #322 Blue's Big Holiday November 29, 1999 #312 Pool Party April 3, 2000 #310 Anatomy April 10, 2000 #305 Signs April 24, 2000 #314 Nature July 3, 2000 #303 Geography July 10, 2000 #309 Occupations July 17, 2000 #321 Blue's Big Mystery September 25, 2000 #326 Periwinkle Misses His Friend October 2, 2000 #331 Blue's Big Musical October 3, 2000 #316 What's So Funny? October 9, 2000 #318 Blue's Big Costume Party October 16, 2000 #315 Inventions October 23, 2000 #323 Blue's Play October 30, 2000 #324 Prehistoric Blue November 6, 2000 #329 The Wrong Shirt November 13, 2000 #325 Words December 5, 2000 #332 Magenta Gets Glasses February 19, 2001 #328 Blue's Collection February 26, 2001 #330 Cafe Blue March 5, 2001 #320 Shy March 12, 2001 #317 Environments March 19, 2001 #327 Stormy Weather March 26, 2001 Season 4 (2001-2002) #401 Imagine Nation April 2, 2001 #403 Adventure April 9, 2001 #402 The Anything Box April 16, 2001 #404 Superfriends April 23, 2001 #409 What's New Blue? (1) October 8, 2001 #406 Blue's New Place (2) October 15, 2001 #408 Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (3) October 22, 2001 #405 The Baby's Here! (4) October 29, 2001 #412 Making Changes (5) November 5, 2001 #410 Bugs! November 12, 2001 #411 Un Dia Con Plum! November 19, 2001 #407 What's Inside? November 26, 2001 #415 Blocks December 3, 2001 #417 Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonaza February 15, 2002 #419 Puppets February 25, 2002 #416 Rhyme Time March 4, 2002 #418 Let's Plant March 29, 2002 #413 Blue's Book Nook April 8, 2002 #414 Let's Boogie April 15, 2002 #549 Blue's School April 16, 2002 #548 Something to Do Blue? April 22, 2002 #420 Backstage of Blue's Clues April 23, 2002 #502A Joe's First Day (1) April 29, 2002 #502B Joe Gets a Clue (2) April 29, 2002 #502C Steve Goes to College (3) April 29, 2002 #502D Joe's Scrapbook (1,2,3) April 29, 2002 Season 5 (2002-2003) #506 Can You Help? April 30, 2002 #508 Colors Everywhere! May 6, 2002 #507 The Snack Chart May 13, 2002 #501 The Big Book About Us May 20, 2002 #514 Playing Store May 27, 2002 #515 Patience June 3, 2002 #538 100th Episode Celebration June 10, 2002 #516 Joe's Surprise Party August 5, 2002 #504 I'm So Happy! September 2, 2002 #503 The Boat Float September 9, 2002 #521 Bedtime Business September 16, 2002 #509 Shape Searchers September 23, 2002 #518 Blue Goes to the Doctor September 30, 2002 #511 Contraptions! October 7, 2002 #512 A Brand New Game October 21, 2002 #510 A Surprise Guest January 6, 2003 #523 Dress Up Day January 13, 2003 #513 Blue's Big Band February 4, 2003 #520 Up, Down, All Around! March 3, 2003 #524 Story Wall April 28, 2003 #517 The Alphabet Train May 5, 2003 #519 Numbers Everywhere! May 12, 2003 #522 Blue's Predictions May 19, 2003 #533 Our Neighborhood Festival June 23, 2003 #535 Blue Takes You to School August 26, 2003 #532 Meet Polka Dots! September 15, 2003 #505 The Scavenger Hunt September 16, 2003 #526 Let's Write! September 17, 2003 #525 Magenta's Messages September 18, 2003 #527 Body Language September 19, 2003 #531 Blue's Big Car Trip September 22, 2003 #528 Look Carefully... September 23, 2003 #529 I Did That! September 24, 2003 #530 Animals In Our House? September 25, 2003 #534 Morning Music September 29, 2003 #536 Blue's First Holiday December 12, 2003 #537 Monsters December 15, 2003 #551 Blue: The Episode December 19, 2003 #553 Blue's New Televison December 22, 2003 #552 Summer Love December 29, 2003 Season 6 (2004-2007) #550 Classic Clues January 27, 2004 #545 The Legend of The Blue Puppy February 8, 2004 #539 Love Day February 16, 2004 #542 Blue's Wishes February 16, 2004 #543 Joe's Clues February 23, 2004 #541 Skidoo Adventure March 15, 2004 #544 Playdates March 22, 2004 #547 The Fariy Tale Ball April 5, 2004 #546 Soccer Practice April 26, 2004 #540 Bluestock May 10, 2004 #Snacktime Playdate August 10, 2004 #Fred's Birthday November 24, 2004 #Blue's Holiday Wishes December 4, 2004 #It's Hug Day January 25, 2005 #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams April 18, 2005 #The Power of the Alphabet September 17, 2005 #Behind the Clues: 10 Years with Blue July 27, 2006 #Meet Blue's Baby Brother! August 6, 2006 #Blue's Biggest Stories August 7, 2006 #The Very Best of Blue September 9, 2006 #10 Years of the Music Movie September 16, 2006 #Blue's Farm Playdate January 26, 2007 #Shape Detectives February 2, 2007 #Masterpiece Museum February 9, 2007 #Sprinkles' Sleepover February 16, 2007 #World Travelers February 23, 2007 #Mathronauts! March 2, 2007 #Away Great Playdate March 26, 2007 #Little Red Riding Blue March 27, 2007 #Knights of the Snack Table March 28, 2007 #Music Stars March 29, 2007 Videos 1998-2007 #Arts and Crafts (VHS, 6/9/1998) Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #Story Time (VHS, 6/9/1998) Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want to Play #Blue's Birthday (VHS, 9/8/1998) Blue's Birthday/Mailbox's Birthday #ABC's and 123's (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue's ABC's/Math! #Rhythm and Blue (VHS, 1/12/1999)- Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (VHS, 6/22/1999)- Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News #Blue Discoveries (VHS, 9/21/1999) What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try?/What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? #Blue's Big Pajama Party (VHS, 10/12/1999) Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? #Blue's Safari (VHS, 1/11/2000) Animal Behavior!/Nurture! #Magenta Comes Over! (VHS, 3/7/2000) The Bedtime Business Song/Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? #Stop, Look and Listen! (VHS, 6/6/2000) What Did Blue See?/Nick Jr. Sings: ((Sounds))/What's That Sound? #Blue's Big Musical Movie (VHS & DVD, 10/3/2000) Blue's Big Musical #All Kind of Signs (VHS, 2/6/2001) Signs/Geography #Playtime With Periwinkle (VHS, 6/5/2001) Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Blue's Pool Party (VHS, 8/21/2001) Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach #Cafe Blue (VHS, 9/4/2001) Cafe Blue/Snack Time #Blue's Big News Vol. 1: Read All About It! (VHS, 11/6/2001) What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place #Blue's Big News Vol. 2: The Baby's Here! (VHS, 11/6/2001) Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here! #Blue's Big Holiday (VHS, 12/15/2001) Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day #Telling Time with Blue (VHS, 1/22/2002) Blue's Surprise at 2:00/What Time is it For Blue? #Reading with Blue (VHS, 5/7/2002) Words/Blue's Book Nook #Meet Joe (VHS, 8/27/2002) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue #It's Joe Time! (VHS, 11/5/2002) Steve Goes to Collage/The Big Book About Us #100th Episode Celebration (VHS, 1/7/2003) 100th Episode Celebration/Joe's Surprise Party #Blue's Big Band (VHS & DVD, 2/18/2003) Blue's Big Band/Bedtime Business/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? #Get To Know Joe (DVD, 5/13/2003) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue/Steve Goes to Collage/The Big Book About Us/100th Episode Celebration #Shapes & Colors (VHS & DVD, 6/3/2003) Shape Searchers/Colors Everywhere!/Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want To Make? #Blue Takes You to School (VHS & DVD, 8/26/2003) Blue Takes You to School/Numbers Everywhere!/Blue's ABC's/Math! #Blue's First Holiday (VHS & DVD, 12/16/2003) Blue's First Holiday/Joe's Surprise Party/Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day #Classic Clues (VHS & DVD, 1/27/2004) Blue's School/Something to Do Blue?/Rhyme Time/Puppets #Blue Talks (VHS & DVD, 5/25/2004) The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Love Day/Blue's Big Mystery/Periwikle Misses His Friend #Snacktime Playdate (VHS & DVD, 8/10/2004) Snacktime Playdate/Blue's Wishes/Cafe Blue/The Grow Show #Bluestock (VHS & DVD, 9/28/2004) Bluestock/Skidoo Adventure/Morning Music/A Surprise Guest #It's Hug Day (VHS & DVD, 2/8/2005) It's Hug Day/Joe's Clues/I'm So Happy!/Body Language #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams (VHS & DVD, 4/19/2005) Beyond Your Wildest Dreams/Playdates #Alphabet Power (VHS & DVD, 9/21/2005) The Power of the Alphabet/The Alphabet Train/Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages #Holiday Wishes (VHS & DVD, 10/4/2005) Blue's Holiday Wishes/Can You Help?/Look Carefully.../Patience #Fred's Birthday (VHS & DVD, 1/7/2006) Fred's Birthday/The Fairy Tale Ball/Dress Up Day/Our Neighborhood Festival #Blue's Jobs (VHS & DVD, 5/9/2006) Occupations/Blue Goes to the Doctor/Mechanics!/Playing Store #Meet Blue's Baby Brother (DVD, 9/13/2006) Meet Blue's Baby Brother!/The Baby's Here!/What's New Blue? #Knights of the Snack Table (DVD, 3/30/2007) Knights of the Snack Table/Blue's Farm Playdate/The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt #Shape Detectives (DVD, 5/29/2007) Shape Detectives/Mathstronuts/Wheight and Balance/Words #Little Blue Riding Hood (DVD, 7/3/2007) Little Red Riding Blue/Masterpiece Museum/Adventure/Imagine Nation #World Travelers (DVD, 11/13/2007) World Travelers/Away Great Playdate/Enviorments/Blue's New Place Category:Lists of Nickelodeon shows episodes Category:Lists of television series episodes Category:Lists of television series by network